


you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Infinity War, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, they were so Gay throughout the whole movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)" by QueenWithABeeThrone.“I was scared. Talos’ wife called to tell me he was gone, and so was half the Skrull population, and when I came here Fury was—” Carol’s voice gives, and she buries her face in Maria’s shoulder for a moment. “I was so scared I’d come here, and you wouldn’t be here.”“I was scared too,” says Maria, her arms wrapping around Carol. “Thought for a minute you’d turned to dust with everyone else, too.”or: Carol and Maria, twenty years later. (Spoilers for Captain Marvel.)





	you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you are my sweetest downfall (i loved you first)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028727) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



Length: 9:10  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20are%20my%20sweetest%20downfall%20\(i%20loved%20you%20first\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20are%20my%20sweetest%20downfall%20\(i%20loved%20you%20first%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to QueenWithABeeThrone for having blanket permission!


End file.
